Dream a little dream of me
by Condor5
Summary: Sequel to 'what dreams may come' On returning from Tel’anran’rhiod, both Harry and Ginny returned to the wrong body! What will happen now.
1. Awakening

**A/N:** Here it is, the sequel to 'What dreams may come." Hope you will like it. Please give me your comments and suggestions. I really need them for this story. Tell me what you think of it and please give me some ideas on how to continue this story. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Dream a little dream of me

Chapter 1

Awakening

  'Knock, Knock.'

  The first thing Harry Potter heard, on waking up, was someone knocking on the door, disrupting one of the best dreams Harry had all summer, though he can't really remember what it was now. Still half asleep, Harry sat up, one hand rubbing his eyes while the other reached for his glasses. Failing to find it with his hands, Harry reluctantly opened his eyes to look for it. Normally, Harry was as blind as a bat without his glasses, so you can imagine his amazement and surprise when he found out that he could see perfectly. However, even his new perfect eyesight could not locate his glasses, for the very simple reason that they were simply not there. In fact, he did not seem to be in his bedroom in number four, Privet Drive, anymore.

  Harry looked around him in surprise, for this must be the most feminine room he had ever been in. It reminded him of Ron's room, at the Burrow. The walls were painted a very light pink, and there were posters hung all over the place. They were not of the Chudley Cannons, however. Instead, they seem to be empty of any pictures. The bed was tucked in a corner, on the far side of the room, away from the door. A dressing table stood beside the bed, filled almost to overflowing with books. A desk stood at the other corner, also covered with rolls of parchment and books. A couple of stuffed toys was scattered all about the room. A full-length mirror hung just beside the door, completing the girly image of the room.

  It's this mirror that gave Harry his second surprise of the day. When he looked at the mirror, instead of his familiar face reflected back, it's a girl's face. A face he knew. Ginny Weasley's face. Unbelieving, Harry moved his hands. The Ginny reflected in the mirror followed. He touched his face. Ginny in the Mirror did the same. He moved his hands to where Ginny's long hair lay, and his hands really touched hair. He pulled it towards him. Yup. That shade of red was unmistakable. In some unknown way, Harry Potter had changed body with Ginny Weasley, and was now in Ginny's room. No wonder this room reminded him of Ron's room. Harry fell back in shock, his mind racing. How is it possible? But the fact that he was now in Ginny's body was unchangeable. 

  Harry got up from the bed and walked towards the mirror for a closer look. On the way, he caught sight of movement in one of the many posters covering the wall. For a moment he wondered why Ginny would want to hang empty posters up. He reached up to touch it, and as his hands touched the poster, a head appeared from the edge of the poster, a frown on his face. The head shook his fist at Harry before disappearing again into the edge of the poster. It was only visible for a short while, but there's no mistaking that face, or the lightning-shaped scar on the forehead. It was a poster of himself.

  For a moment Harry stood there shocked. He glanced at the other posters around the room. If all of them were of him, then that means that Ginny still haven't gotten over her crush on him. There's got to be at least twenty posters in all. Harry groan, his hands covering his forehead. A vague memory of Ginny saying something about her crush to him surfaced on his mind, half formed, like a dream…

  'Blam! Blam!' "Hey! You awake yet!" 'Blam! Blam! Blam!'

  In his surprise at waking up in an unfamiliar room, and in another body, Harry had forgotten all about the knock that had woke him up. Apparently the person outside had grown impatient and started banging the door and yelling. Odd… that voice sounded very familiar…

  'Blam! Blam!' "Wake up, sleepyhead!" 'Blam! Blam! Blam!'

  Harry was starting to get irritated at whoever it was outside. Every time he got a train of thought going, the bangs on the door would derail it. He took three steps towards the door and yanked it open, almost pulling the door off its hinges.

  "Yes… Ron?"

  It was indeed Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, his hand raised as if to knock on the door again.

  "Good morning, Ginny." Ron said with a smile, sticking his hands into his pocket. "Mum wants you down for breakfast."

  Harry stared at Ron for a moment.

  "Ron, I have to tell you something…" Harry began

  "Yes?"

  "I'm not Ginny. I'm Harry." 

  Ron stared at Harry for a moment. Then he placed his hand on Harry's head, as if taking his temperature.

  "Stop that. I'm not sick." Harry said, pushing Ron's hand away with a glare.

  "You must be, if you think that you're Harry." Ron replied with a chucker. "Do you think that I wouldn't know my best friend? Or that I would mistake my own sister for him? That's crazy."

  Harry racked his long hair back with a frustrated tug. 

  "Look, Ron. I know this is hard to believe, but I really am Harry. Harry Potter." Harry trailed off when he saw that Ron wasn't listening to him. Instead, He was staring at Harry's forehead, where his scar normally would be. But Ginny don't have that scar, did she?

  "What? Is there something on my head?" Harry asked.

  "Th…the scar! Harry's scar is on your forehead!" Ron stammered, clearly surprised. Harry felt about his head, and found his lightning-shaped scar on his face, where it would be on his own body. It must have been covered by his hair, that's why Ron didn't see it just now.

  "So… do you believe me now?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of Ron's eyes. Ron blinked, and reached out with a shaking hand to Harry's forehead. His hands brushed Harry's scar and jumped back. 

  "It's real then… It's really you, Harry." Ron whispered. He pulled Harry into a hug. "Man, it's good to see you, mate, even if you're in my sister's body. What happened? Why are you inside Ginny?" 

  "I wish I knew myself. I woke up this morning, and here am I." Harry answered with a rueful look.

  "This is unbelievable. Come on. We must let mum know." So saying, Ron rushed down the stairs, taking them three at one time. Harry following behind, a little slower, as nightgowns as a rule isn't really the best running material.

----------

  Mrs. Weasley was enjoying the quiet morning, a rare thing indeed at the Burrow. Now that the twins have taken up summer jobs, Mrs. Weasley found that the noise level had definitely decreased. With Ron away to Hermione's house to stay, the noise level had dropped to almost non-existent. Ginny wasn't as attention-seeking as her brothers, and often the whole day would past with her in her room doing her holiday work and reading those muggle poetry that she loved so much. While Mrs. Weasley was glad for the peace in the house, it sometimes got a little lonesome with all her children away or doing their own things. Well… Things should start picking up again, now that Ron had returned from Hermione's place. 

  Mrs. Weasley frowned a little at the thought. Ron had appeared late last night in the fireplace, covered with soot and ash, his bag in hand. When asked the reason for his sudden appearance, for he was supposed to stay there for the rest of the summer, Ron only gave some vague remarks about Hermione always talking about Harry, as if Ron wasn't even there. 

  Mrs. Weasley's mussing was interrupted when the kitchen door flung open with a bang, and Ron stood at the doorway panting. 

  "Mum! You must see this. Come on." Ron said excitedly, as soon as he had caught his breath.

  "Whatever's the matter, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley said calmly, slipping her tea.

  Ron turned around and dashed off somewhere, returning a moment later with Ginny in tow. 

  "Look, Mum" With Those words, Ron lifted up Ginny's hair, reveling her forehead, and… a lightning-shaped scar!

  "My goodness, Ginny! Where in the world did you get that?" Mrs. Weasley stood up, tea forgotten, and walked to Ginny for a closer look at the scar. "Why, I'll swear that's Harry's scar!"

  "It is, Mum!" Ron panted, still not completely recovered from all the dashing about.

  "What do you mean, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley looked sharply at Ron. "If this is a joke, I am not amused." 

  Mrs. Weasley looked so fierce that for a moment Ron did not dare to speak. 

  "I'm not Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. I'm Harry." Harry said, breaking the tense silent.

  "What? What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

  "I have no idea, Mrs. Weasley. When I fell asleep last night, I was at number four, Privet Drive. When I woke up, I found myself here, in Ginny's body." Harry answered. 

  Mrs. Weasley fell back onto a chair, pressing a hand on her forehead. She was supposed to be surprised, but something tells her that Harry spoke the truth. 

  "This is not a joke, is it?" She asked. Two heads shook in the negative. "We shall have to contact Dumbledore at once. He'll know what to do."

  She strolled over to the fireplace, picking up a jar of power as she went, Ron and Harry following. Tossing in some of the power into the fire, she called out in a loud, clear voice: "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

  The fire roared up, feeding on the power, growing to twice its size. A moment passed before Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. 

  "What is it, Molly? I am rather busy at the moment." Dumbledore said in a wearily tone. Indeed, his face in the fire looked as if he did not slept for two days, so haggled it was.

  "I'm sorry, Albus, but there's something you should know about." Mrs. Weasley pause to take a deep breath before continuing. "Harry is here."

  "WHAT!?" Dumbledore sudden yelled. "You know how dangerous…"

  "Not in his body, Albus. In Ginny's body." Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

  "What do you mean, Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

  Mrs. Weasley propelled Harry to the fireplace. Lifting Harry's hair, She showed the scar to Dumbledore. 

  "What's this? How did you get this scar, Ginny?"

  "I'm not Ginny, sir. I'm Harry. As for how I got here, I have no idea. I fell asleep at my aunt's place, and woke up here, in Ginny's body." Harry answered.

  "This is serious, Harry." Dumbledore said. "It's not some kind of joke?" Harry shook his head. "I think you better come to Hogwarts at once, Harry. Molly, can you send Ginny's school things later on?" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

  "Good. Now, Harry. I want you to come here at once using the floo network. Ron can follow you," Dumbledore continued, seeing the question on Ron's face. "Come at once." With that, Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire.

  "Well, you had best get going then, the two of you." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling down the jar of floo power. "I'll send your things along later."

  Both Harry and Ron nodded, and as Mrs. Weasley tossed in the floo power, entered the fire and shouted: "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts." In an instance, both of them were whipped alone the floo network towards Hogwarts. 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: **I really, really did not expect such good reports of the first chapter, as in my option, that chapter sucks. I was in a hurry when I wrote the first chapter, as my mother wanted to use the computer for a few days. However, I think this chapter is better written than the first. Please leave your comments and suggestions with your reviews. Thank you. 

To all 13 persons to review my first chapter, thank you very much. E*star (I am typing, just a little slower.) bubblez fairy, Serena-chan, Budgiebird, goodbook3989, Miyako, Lunarian (Sorry. I was in a hurry when I wrote it. Guess it shows.), RogueAngel, WN, bob, shimmer, Mrs. Ronald Weasley (What else can Harry do?) and griff gal. Thank you all so much. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The name Tel'anran'rhiod belong to Robert Jorden and the 'Wheel of Time'

Dream a little dream of me

Chapter 2

Back to Hogwarts

  Ginny Weasley woke up with a start, her heart beating at the speed of a bullet train. Her face was flushed and she was having some difficulties breathing. For several minutes she just lay there listening to her pounding heart, trying her very best to grasp hold of the wonderful dream she was having. As dreams goes, this was just like any other dreams she had. You know, the ones about Harry Potter declaring his undying love to her. But the dream she had last night felt different, more real, more believable. It did not fade away like her other dreams, so that a few minutes after she wake up, she could not recall the dream anymore. Rather, it seems to grow clearer and more tangible, more like memory than dream. It seems almost too real to be a mere dream.

  A creak interrupted her thoughts. She sat up, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. Something, however, was wrong with the light. She could not see anything definite, everything was hazy, with no clear outline or shape. It was like looking at things through a fog. Feeling around her, Ginny found something placed just beside the pillow. Her hands closed on it, and she felt the outline of a pair of glasses. She held it very close to her face, glasses almost touched her nose, to see it clearly, and found to her surprise that the glasses she was holding belonged to Harry Potter. How many times had she seen it sitting on Harry's nose? It's unmistakable. What was it doing here? Was Harry around here somewhere? Ginny looked around, but in vain. She could not see anything clearly. 

  "Harry?" Ginny called out softly. There was no answer. Ginny fell back down onto the pillow with a sigh of disappointment. If Harry were here, she would be able to ask him about the dream she had. Fingering the glasses, Ginny brought it up to her eyes and place them on her nose, even though she knew that wearing glasses not prescribed for you is bad for your eyes. The minute she finished adjusting the glasses and opened her eyes, however, everything jumped at once into sharp focus, like her normal vision. Ginny was so surprised by this that she jumped out of bed and looked about her. The first thing she noted was that the normal weight of her hair had disappeared. The second was the bars across the windows. 

  'Did someone kidnapped me?' Ginny wondered, surprisingly calm as she gazing at the bared window. And yet that theory did not seem to be true, as Ginny continued looking around the room. For which kidnapper would be foolish enough leave a wand lying about on the table, along with the trunk-load of spell books at the foot of the bed. Other than the table and the bed, however, the rest of the room was filled with junk. Muggle junk to be precise, but junk nonetheless.

  Just then, another creak sounded through the room. Ginny turned towards the source of the sound and saw, to her amazement, an owl hanging onto the bar, scraping at the window with it's talons. Ginny hurried over to the window and opened it. The owl pushed a sealed letter through the bars before giving a soft hoot and flew away. Ginny, recognizing the owl to be one of the school owls, quickly picked up the letter and tore it open.

~~~~~~~~~~

  _Miss Ginny Weasley._

_  As you no doubt know by now, through some unknown circumstances, you and Mr. Harry Potter are currently in each other's body._

_  As such, would you please help Mr. Potter pack his school things and to get ready to return to Hogwarts for the rest of the Holiday, as you would be safer here. Mr. Potter is already in Hogwarts. Someone would be arriving later today to pick you up. _

_                                                                                                                          Yours sincerely_

_                                                                                                                          Albus Dumbledore _

_Ps. There's a loose floorboard under his bed with some of his things in it._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

  Ginny lowered the letter slowly, feeling suddenly weak in the knees. So she's now in Harry's body. That would explain a lot of things… 

  A crash broke into Ginny's thoughts, making her jump. She glanced around the room, half expecting a Death-Eater or two to pop up somewhere in the room, but the source of the sound turned out to be the cat-flap at the door. A hand had banged the cat-flap open and placed a mug with a small slice of bread on it onto the floor. Another crash, and the cat-flap was closed again.

  Ginny walked over to the mug and picked it up, her stomach growling. All it contained was water. And the bread was stale. After hearing Harry complained about the muggle family that he lived with for almost three years now, Ginny did not really expect them to provide a great meal, but stale bread and water? It's a wonder Harry was still alive! However, it would not do to go hungry, so Ginny popped the bread into her mouth and washed it down with the water, swallowing with difficulty.

  'Now… Time to pack the trunk.' 

  Ginny went through the room like a tornado, picking up anything that has the slightest relation to the wizardly world and stuffing them all into the trunk. When she pried open the loose floorboard, she found the secret to Harry staying alive with the pathetic amount of food the muggles gave him. Hidden under the floorboard was a food storage area, filled with chocolate frogs, pumpkin pies and other foodstuff that being magical could be kept fresh for a very long time. Ginny then remembered a comment that Ron made as they were leaving King's Cross. 

  "I wonder what Harry is going to do with all the snacks he brought. Why he nearly cleared out the whole trolley back at the train." Ron had said.

  Now Ginny knew what Harry did with them. After packing them into the trunk, Ginny sat down with a few chosen morsels on the bed and had a second breakfast. She was just finishing her last pie when someone popped out of the thin air in front of her, landing on the bed with a grunt. It was Professor McGonagall.

  "Sorry… A slight mistake…" Professor McGonagall murmured, going slightly red in the face and she got to her feet. She's a fair and good teacher, but a very strict and uptight one. "You've finished packing?" She asked briskly once she got back on her feet. Ginny nodded, pointing to the trunk. "Good." Professor McGonagall said with a glance to the trunk. "Come on now. We must be off." 

  "What about the Muggles? Aren't you going to tell them I'm leaving?" Ginny asked, getting off the bed and walking towards the trunk. 

  "I'm not dealing with them." Professor McGonagall answered with a sniff. "I do not like them when I saw them last, and fourteen years did little to change my view of them. An owl will do in informing them about the situation." 

  "Oh… Ok." 

  "Come. We must go now." Professor McGonagall said, sitting down on the trunk and patting the space just beside her. Ginny sat down at the space indicated, while Professor McGonagall pulled out an old-fashioned wrist-watch from under her robes. "Any minute now…"

  The watch ticked once, and Ginny felt the familiar pull of a Portkey, whisking her to Hogwarts Castle. 

~~~~~~~~~~

  Harry paced around Dumbledore's office, his face creased with worry, as if trying to wear a hole in the carpet. Ron, slouched on one of the chairs, followed Harry with his eyes for a while before sighing.

  "Harry, will you stop all that pacing around please. You're disturbing me." Ron complained. 

  "Sorry, Ron." Harry answered, stopping in front of a chair and dropping down into it. "It's just that I can't stop worrying. Is Voldemort behind this? What kind of Dark Arts can cause someone to switch bodies with someone else? What is the purpose of all this?" 

  "Beats me. Why don't we just wait for Ginny to come first? Maybe she can help." Ron replied.

  "Yeah. You're right. I just wish they wouldn't take so long…" Harry said.

  "Don't worry." Dumbledore said from his place behind his desk. "They should be here any minute now." 

  Indeed, it was only five minutes later when both Ginny and Professor McGonagall, sitting on Harry's trunk, appeared in the center of Dumbledore's office. Both of them stood up and Professor McGonagall levitated the trunk, and with a nod at Dumbledore, walked out of the office with the trunk following behind her like a tame puppy, leaving Ginny looking nervously at her body, which Harry was currently inhabiting. 

  "Miss Weasley, please take a seat." Dumbledore invited with a wave of his hand towards a chair. Ginny sat down nervously, after all, this is her first time in the Headmaster's office. 

  "Now. As far as I know," Dumbledore begin. " The number of spells that can cause a change in bodies are many, but all require the two persons to be in close range to each other. As I understand, neither of you two left your houses, am I correct?" 

  Ginny nodded, but Harry shook his head. 

  "I… I left the house, but only to the rooftop of the house." Harry replied.

  "Well, I think we can ignore that. The distance is still too great for any of those spells to work." Dumbledore answered with a smile.

  "Then what else could do this?" Ron burst in impatiently.

  "Well… The only other thing that I can think of is Tel'anran'rhiod… But that's impossible…" Dumbledore trailed off when he saw both Harry and Ginny jump in surprise. "Do you know something about it?" He asked the two of them.

  "Why yes…" Ginny replied. "I had a dream last night. Someone did mention Tel'anran'rhiod… A tall silver-haired lady."

  "I had a dream too…" Harry said, a little excited. Now they're on to something. "And there's a silver-haired lady there too. I think her name was… Star! Yes, that's what she's called in my dream."

  "Really? In my dream she's called Star too. Come to think of it, you were inside the dream too…" Ginny replied, as she recalled what happened inside her dream.

  "Oh? Now that's interesting. You were in mine…" Harry said.

  "Ah, sorry to interrupt, but what in the world is Tel'anran'rhiod?" Ron interrupted, looking back and forth between his best friend and his sister, a confused look on his face.

  "Tel'anran'rhiod. The legendary land of dreams. A place form of thoughts and feelings and dreams. Few had been there, and fewer still had returned from there." Dumbledore answered, a thoughtful look on his face. "I myself almost did not make it back from there." 

  "You've been there, sir?" Harry asked.

  "Yes. That was… Whatever's the matter, Miss Weasley?" For Ginny had a most uncomfortable face on, and was trying to get Dumbledore's attention.

  "I need to go to the toilet, Sir…" 


	3. Memory

**A/N: **I had no idea what happened. I was trying for something quite different, but this came out instead. I hope you will still like this story. Please give me your comments on this chapter. Suggestions on improving this story will also be welcome. Thank you.

Thanks also to those who reviewed: Lunarian, shimmer (you're welcome), goodbooks3989 The Unrivaled Ruler of the Planet With Evil Monkeys, bragg247, Female Fred, E*star, Budgiebird, WN, RogueAngel (Thanks for the idea.), Mr. White (You think the ratings should change? I honestly have no idea.), Mrs. Ronald Weasley, Miyako and Beccy. Thank you all. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The name Tel'anran'rhiod belong to Robert Jorden and the 'Wheel of Time'

Dream a little dream of me

Chapter 3

Memory

  "Oh dear, this wouldn't do…" Dumbledore said with a slight shake of his head. "What should we do?"

  "You're asking me?" Harry replied, a little surprised. "How on earth would I know?"

  "Well… It _is_ your body, you know." Ron said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

  "I know that's my body. But I'm not the one in it now! Ask Ginny." Harry retorted. 

  "Ah… Guys. I'm sure that's very interesting, but can someone tell me what to do?" Ginny demanded in expiration. Honestly. Boys can be _sooo_ childish sometimes. 

  "I think that it can't be helped." Dumbledore said. "When you have to go, you have to go." 

  "Is it ok with you, Harry?" Ginny asked, hopping a little in urgency. She hoped Harry would agree. What would happen if Harry refused was too horrible to contemplate.   

  For some reason, Harry started turning red, as red as the hair that was on him now. He merely nodded, without saying a word, and proceeded to examine the ceiling with great interest. Ginny then turned to Dumbledore. 

  " Should I go to the gents, or the ladies?" She asked. Dumbledore also looked to the ceiling, thinking. 

  "I think, Miss Weasley, that you can go to the ladies, seeing that it's still the holidays, and the school is almost empty. But when term starts, you'll have to use the gents, unless you don't mind telling the whole school…" Dumbledore looked down to find Ginny's chair empty, and the door to his office swinging open. 

~~~~~~~~

  Ginny walked out of the cubicle with her eyes still close. She did _not_ want to see what was downstairs. How on earth did boys cope? It flops about so much! With an effort, Ginny managed to pull her mind away from the topic, feeling her way to the sink and washing her hands before opening her eyes. At last! This particular ordeal was over, though she knew that many more would follow if they didn't change back soon. Ginny lifted up her head, looking at herself in the mirror, seeing Harry's face gazing back at her, his green eyes reflected in the mirror.

  On a sudden impulse, Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips against the mirror. When she drew back, she was blushing up a storm. She stared blankly at the rapidly fading mark of her lips on the mirror, her mind in sudden turmoil. 

  _'Why did I do that? Do I still like him in that way? Do I still have that stupid crush on him?' _One side of her mind whispered. 

  _'Of course. You didn't keep all those posters inside your room just for fun, you know…'_ The other side answered.

  _'But… but those poster are so expensive… I couldn't just tear them down and toss them out of the door.' _ She answered herself.

  _'Excuses! You know that's not the real reason.' _The second voice said.

  _'But I… wait a minute… what am I doing talking to myself in the toilet?'_ Ginny shook her head, and splashed some water on her face. Shaking her head to get rid of the excess water, Ginny walked out of the toilet. The minute she stepped out of the toilet, however, she bumped into someone, knocking the both of them onto the floor. When she heard the voice of the person she bumped, however, she mentally slapped her forehead. This was on of the last person that she wanted to meet at this time.

  "So…" A cold voice drawled out. "Mr. Potter." He even managed to make a simple name sound so… evil.

  "Yes, Professor Snape?" She said in a (she hope) calm voice, struggling not to just get up and run for it.

  "Can you tell me…" Snape continued, a nasty grin forming on his face. " What on earth are you doing around here, in the _Girl's _toilet?" He folded his arms across his chest, black cloak flowed around him like wings from a giant bat. "I'm sure your explanation would prove must interesting."

  Ginny just sat there, not saying anything. This is bad. If she were in her own body, it wouldn't be so bad. But in Harry's body, things were much worse than they could be. The hatred that Snape had for Harry was almost legendary, and now he caught him apparently walking out of a girl's toilet, he's not going to just let a chance to punish Harry pass him by. Then Ginny had an idea. 

  "The Headmaster asked me to, Professor." Ginny said, standing to her feet.

  "Really? I find that just a little hard to believe." Snape' grin, if anything, grew even wider. "So, I think I will just go and ask the Headmaster myself." He suddenly reached out his hand and grabbed Ginny's arm. "And I'll have to ask you to come along with me." 

~~~~~~~~~~

  "Headmaster! I must insist that you do something about Mr. Potter this time!" Snape shouted the minute he stepped inside Dumbledore's office. "He was found coming out of the girl's toilet!" 

  Three heads turned at this distraction. Dumbledore's voice was amused when he answered.

  " Harry was what?"

  "Girl's toilet, Headmaster. Girl's toilet. And he said that you told him to." Snape replied with a smug smile. This time there's no escape for Harry Potter. To think Potter would dare lie about the Headmaster telling him to go to the girl's toilet. Why that's just plain ridiculous.

  "Actually, Severus, I did ask him to." Dumbledore said, interrupting Snape's thoughts.

  "Wh…What?" The smile fell off Snape's face, to be replaced with astonishment. "You mean you told Mr. Potter to go to the girl's toilet?" A nod. "Why does he need to go there? I can understand him staying here for the rest of the holidays, but the girl's toilet?!!"

  "This matter really doesn't concern you, Severus. You just need to know that Harry has my permission to go there. That's all." Dumbledore said firmly, in a tone that book no argument.

  Snape turned without another word, his face a mixture of shock at the respond of Dumbledore, and anger at the missed opportunity to do something really evil to Harry. He swept out of the room, leaving the three teenagers to stare at Dumbledore in surprise. He was seldom so short-tempered with his staff. 

  Dumbledore removed his glasses and pressed his fingers into his forehead. Suddenly, he looked so tired and old. But the next moment he straighten up and replaced his glasses.

  "Where were we?" Dumbledore asked

  "You're just about to tell us about your trip to Tel'anran'rhiod." Harry reminded him, as Ginny returned to her seat.

  "Ah, yes. You know anything about the dark wizard Grindelwald?" Dumbledore asked, sitting up with his arms on the table.

  "You defeated him, didn't you?" Harry replied. "It was in your chocolate frog card.

  "Yes. That's true." Dumbledore actually looked a little embarrassed. "It was in Tel'anran'rhiod that I defeated him."

  "How did you do it, sir?" Ginny asked excitedly. She was always interested when someone is telling a story. In fact, it was said that you could stop Ginny in her tracks just by saying "Once upon a time."

  "Well… it was around 1939." Dumbledore answered. "The first indication that something was wrong was when war broke out in the muggle world. I'm sure you know something about it. It was the most terrible war in the history of both the muggle world and the wizardly world. The muggles called it World War Two. We call it The Second Dark War. Have you studied that period yet?"

  "Not really." Ron replied. "Professor Binns seems permanently stuck on the goblin revolutions."

   "Ah well. I'll tell you about it then." Dumbledore leaned back on his chair, his eyes distant with memory. "Where to begin? In hindsight, they seemed tiny, even insignificant; Strange rumors, strange sounds. Disappearances and murders. Separately, they prove nothing, but put them all together, and a pattern appeared."

  "Alas, by the time we figured out the pattern, it was already too late. Germany had invaded Poland, and that started a chain of events that was as unstoppable as an earthquake. Grindelwald, of course, was waiting just for this. While the muggle world was still rocking with the news of Germany's attack, Grindelwald began his own against the wizardly world. Shaken as we were by the attack of Poland, and in the rush to send aid to the wizards and witches there, we were in no shape to fight back. Grindelwald overwhelmed us, until only a few place was free from Grindelwald's grasp. Hogwarts was one of those places."

  "Those were dark days indeed. Few now remember the terror of those days. Even Voldemort at his highest was nothing compared to the days of Grindelwald. Dark wizards walked openly in broad daylight, killing and torturing muggles right, left and center, while planes fly overhead dropping bombs all over the place." 

  Here Dumbledore paused for a while, reflecting on something, before continuing. 

  "One thing I found out about dark wizards. Almost all of them tend to favour pureness of blood, and all of them look down on the muggles. No matter how many times the muggles prove themselves to be just as capable, if not more so, than us, they simply would not see it. Fools they were. And fools they are now, to ignore something placed in front of them in plain sight."

  For a moment, Dumbledore seemed to be talking to himself. He did not appear to notice the astounded glance the three students gave each other at this most unusual behavior, his eyes drawn inward into himself. Then he gave a sudden shake, and sat up again, looking at each of them in turn.

  "Ah yes. Back to my story. I was a young teacher at Hogwarts at that time. The Headmaster then was someone called Dippet. I teach transfiguration. Well do I remember those days, the fearful looks on the faces of those who came seeking refuge from Grindelwald, the hopelessness written all over them. I watched as soldiers as young as yourselves got sent to the frontlines and returned injure, if they're lucky, or dead, if they're not. The hospital wing was almost always full with the injured from the war. Poor Poppy was worked almost to skin and bone looking after all the patents. For three long years we fought, and suffered defeat after defeat. There seems no stopping the dark from covering the earth and destroy all that we value. At the end of those three years, only a handful remained to continue the fight; the rest being dead, captured or had given up hope. One last time we resolved to fight, this time pouring all that we have into the battle, holding nothing back. 

  The night before we planed to attack Grindelwald's main base, I was up at the North Tower, looking up into the night sky. I remembered that it was a beautiful night. Not a cloud was in sight to block the brilliant view of the stars, blazing all over the sky. As I gaze up at the cold fiery display of the night, I felt sadden in my heart, thinking that this may be my last time looking up into the night like this, for the next day we planed to kill Grindelwald, or die trying. As I looked up with this burden on me, I saw a line of light streak across the black sky, as if a pen had drawn a line there in ink of light. A voice came into my mind, with only one sentence. '_Wish upon a falling star.'_ Of course I wished for the defeat of Grindelwald."

  Both Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, each having a similar memory.

  "That night I fell asleep on the North Tower, and found myself in Tel'anran'rhiod, face to face with the most beautiful woman I had ever saw. Never had I seen her equal before that meeting, and never since then." Dumbledore continued with a softer expression, as if he was recalling something quite pleasant, a small smile was on his lips. And yet, mixed in that expression was a wistful one, as if he was longing for something beyond his reach. Both Harry and Ginny leaned forward, eager to know if this woman Dumbledore spoke of correspond with the one in their memory.

  "Her hair was silver, Her skin was fair, Her eyes was the brightest blue I've ever seen. I would give all that I have for another look at her. Alas that could never happen." Dumbledore said, caught in his memory, completely forgetting that he had an audience in front of him. 

  Suddenly, a voice spoke from outside the window. A very familiar voice.

  "Don't ever say never, Albus."

  Surprised, all four person inside Dumbledore's office turned towards the window. Harry and Ginny took one look at the person floating outside the window and cried out in joy. Dumbledore just stared at the person in shock, joy and surprise chasing each other around his face. Ron just looked confused. 

  "You sure gave me a hard time, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley. Do you know how hard it is to track you down?" Star demanded, a smile on her face, contrasting with the words she used. 


	4. Showtime

**A/N: **Sorry for the late chapter. Over here we have something called the Chinese New Year, and the last week was spent in preparation for it, so I have almost no free time to write. I have a question to ask. Is this story of mine (Or any other that I have written) good enough for either gryffindortower.net or fictionalley.org? Please let me know your views, in your reviews.

  Thanks to all 7 readers who took a little time to review: gw4e (don't think I will write a Harry toilet scene, too hard.) Noelleweasley, Beccs, WN, Mrs. Weasley CHANGING BACK to ronniekin's sweetheart (Thanks, every encouraging), Dracoshot, and last but not least, shimmer!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The name Tel'anran'rhiod belong to Robert Jorden and the 'Wheel of Time'

Dream a little dream of me

Chapter 4

Showtime

  Star stepped lightly over the window still, her eyes going from one person to the other. Even in the real world, with the sun behind her, the glow surrounding her could still be seen, a shimmering veil covering her. Stopping to one side of Dumbledore's desk, she turned to face the three students and picked up the story from where Dumbledore left off, who seemed too shocked to say anything.

  "After learning the situation from Dumbledore, I lead him to Grindelwald's dream via Tel'anran'rhiod." Star paused for a moment, thinking a little. "Grindelwald had been hunting down all creatures allied with the light side, and the centaurs in particular were targeted. Grindelwald knew about the centaur's abilities in seeing the future, and tried to deprave us of this skill which would have helped us greatly. Because of this, the stars have very little information about the war at that time, or we would have acted earlier."

  "Excuse me," Ron interrupted. "What do the stars have to do with this?" 

  "Everything." Star replied. "The stars are more than just points of light in the sky, you know. They are the caretakers of the worlds in their obit. They ensure that the order of nature in the planet under their charge do not go astray."

  "Oh…" Ron exclaimed, as if in understanding. His face, however, betrayed his confusion.

  Star sigh. "Harry, you explain to him later." 

  "How can I explain it? I know no more than Ron." Harry answered. Beside him, Ginny was nodding her head in agreement.

  Star smack her hand on her forehead. "What on earth are they learning in Astronomy, Albus? They don't even know the basic!" Star demanded of Dumbledore, wheeling about to face him.

  "Don't look at me. I didn't know that either." Dumbledore replied, having found his voice when faced with Star's angry face. 

  "You don't?" Star stared at Dumbledore incredulously. "What have you been doing for the last fifty years?"

  "What do you mean by that?" Dumbledore asked, a little surprise at the anger in Star's voice.

  "What do I mean by that?" Star repeated, her voice rising up an octave. "I told you to tell that Headmaster of yours to put Star Lore into the school curriculum, didn't I?" She's really getting warmed up. "And don't tell me you don't know about it!" Star added. "I told you all about it the last time we met in Tel'anran'rhiod."

  "Ah…" Dumbledore said in sudden understanding. "That explains it!" 

  "Explain what?" Star said, still with an angry voice. 

  "You know as well as I do that you will never be able to remember everything you learn in Tel'anran'rhiod, Star." Dumbledore answered mildly. "It's too much for the mind to handle."

  "Oh…yeah. I forget" Star replied sheepishly, her tone changing from anger to embarrassment.

  There was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

  "So… what happened next?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence. 

  Star gave a start, as if shocked. "Oh… well, since the stars didn't have any communication with this planet via the centaurs, they sent a scout to check things out, namely me."

  "That means you're a star too!" Ron exclaimed in astonishment. 

  "A comet to be precise. Better known as a shooting star, as these three can tell you." Star replied. "Just a scout. Of course in the end I helped in defeating Grindelwald, my original mission was just to check things out."

  "But… didn't you tell me that you can appear as human only if you are in Tel'anran'rhiod?" Ginny asked. 

  "Why yes," Star said. "I suppose I did."

  "Then why…"

  "Because… that's where we are now!" 

  "What?" Harry cried, sitting up on his chair. "How…"

  "I needed to talk to you people, and to correct the mistake I made regarding your bodies." Star answered.

  "When did you bring us in," Dumbledore asked.

  "Just after Ginny returned from the toilet, and that other teacher left." Star answered with a shrug. "It was the best time for it."

  Meanwhile, Ron was patting the chair he was seating on, frowning a little as he did.

  "What are you doing?" Harry whispered, noticing the actions of his best friend.

  "Checking if the chair is real, of course." Ron replied. "But so far my hand refused to go through the chair."

  Harry shook his head slowly.  "Ron, if your hand can go through the chair, do you think you can still sit on it?"

  "Aren't we in the dream world? This chair can't be real then." Ron replied.

  "Of course the chair isn't real." Star said, hearing the exchange between the two boys.

  "But it felt so real…" Ron said, still feeling about the chair.

  "Naturally. We are in Tel'anran'rhiod after all. Anything is possible here." Just to prove her point, Star dissolved one side of the room and placed a few pigs, with white fluffy wings, flying loop-de-loop around the tower where Dumbledore's office was located. 

  "Ok, ok I get the point" Ron cried, taken aback by the unexpected performance by the flying pigs.

  "Glad you did." Star replied, removing the pigs and restoring the wall with a wave of her hand. "Oh yes. Since Albus had reminded me of the limitation of the human memory in Tel'anran'rhiod, may I ask what have you remembered, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley?"

  Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance before turning their minds to recover memories of the dream they had.

  "I remember waking up, with Ginny above me, and Ginny saying something about her crush on me, though I can't remember what she said. And a black door in a round room… That's all." Harry said slowly, pulling each bit of memory out of his mind. Star nodded, and turned to Ginny.

  "For me it's a lot of confusion about you-know-who, and a mirror, and Harry fighting someone called Quirrell. And also something about Harry's parents… I think that's it." Ginny said, her face screwed up in the effort to bring up those memories. "Oh. And meeting you, of course."

  Star shook her head sadly. "Dear me… You both have forgotten a lot." 

  "Really…?" Harry said, making another effort to recover those lost memories, but in vain.

  "I can show you what you have forgotten, if you wish." Star continued. "But I would suggest that Mr. Ron here should not attend this show. And Albus too." She added as an afterthought.

  "And why would that be?" Ron said, before a frown appeared on his face. "How did you know my name anyway?"

  "Your identity wasn't hard to guess. There aren't many who had that particular shade of red in their hair. Identifying you Weasleys are much easier than with any other people." Star answered, a smile on her face. "And as to your other question, I think it would be best if I refuse to answer."

  Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Ginny beat him to it. 

  "But the Headmaster just said that we would not remember everything we see in Tel'anran'rhiod…"

  "It seems to me that we are not here in the spirit, so to speak." Dumbledore spoke up, interrupting Ginny. "Since Harry and Ginny are both still in each other's bodies, I would say that Star has transport us to Tel'anran'rhiod here in the flesh."

  "Right you are, Albus." Star replied. "It's easier to transfer you here to Tel'anran'rhiod without notice if I moved your bodies along, but an additional benefit would be that you wouldn't have any difficulties in remembering things this time."

  "Is that possible?" Ron asked. "I mean, isn't Tel'anran'rhiod supposed to be the land of dreams? How can physical bodies appear here?"

  "They can if you know what you are doing." Star answered. "Isn't the fact that you are here the best evidence of that?"

  "Well… yes…" Ron trailed off, before his expression firmed up with determination. "But since I'm here, I think I'll stay."

  Star sigh, before turning to Harry. "Well? What do you think about this?" She asked.

  Harry thought about it for a little while before nodding. 

  "Are you sure?" Star asked again. Another nod.

  "I don't want to keep any secrets from Ron." Harry said with a sideway glance to Ron. He didn't want to lose the friendship of Ron like he did last term, during the Triwizard Tournament.

   "I really don't think that's wise, but if you want it that way, so be it." Star replied. 

  "I think that I would not join you in this." Dumbledore said suddenly. He got up from his chair and walked to the door. "This may be private." With this, Dumbledore walked out of the room.

  Star shook her head for a moment before raising her hands up. "Are you sure about this?" Star asked yet again. Another nod reached her. "Ok then. Here we go!" 

  For a moment nothing seemed to happen. Then the tower seems to disappear, leaving them seated on their chairs, floating about in a sea of black. A line of silver appeared in front of them, expanding rapidly into a silver screen covering the area directly in front of them. Star made a gesture, bringing her hands down sharply, before falling into a chair that had mysteriously appeared below her. The screen busted into action, suddenly showing a picture of Harry on the floor, with Ginny leaning over her, a worry look on her face, Star somewhat behind them.

  The Show had began. 


	5. Return

**A/N: **I have a feeling that I messed up on this project somehow. I get less and less reviews as the chapters goes. Hope this final chapter would not disappoint too many people who seems to place such high expectation on this story. Sorry I wasn't able to write this story to it's full potential. If anyone would like to continue or rewrite this story, you're welcome to do so. Just let me know so that I can read it. Thanks.

  As always, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Ronniekin's sweetheart, goodbook3989, Beccy, Tara-Yo, WN and Shimmers. Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The name Tel'anran'rhiod belong to Robert Jorden and the 'Wheel of Time'

Dream a little dream of me

Chapter 5

Return

  As the show progress, Harry felt more and more uncomfortable. He was clearly aware of Ron, seated just beside him, his face a set mask. 

~~~~~~~~~~

  Ginny took just one look, and promptly turned away from the sight of Voldemort. She glanced at Harry, staring at his old enemy with fists so tight with tension that the nails had bitten into the flash and blood dripped out. Moving over to his side, Ginny place a comforting arm over his shoulders, and was shocked when Harry unconsciously slipped his arm around her wrist and pulled her close to him, as if seeking relive from remembered pain, gripping so hard that Ginny had to bite her lips to keep from crying out. She looked up at his face, set in an expression of both fear and hate, looking far older than his fifteen years of age.

_  Turning to Voldemort again, she found that she could look properly now, feeling safe in Harry's arms, even if he was squeezing her so hard she could hardly breath. Voldemort was pacing up and down in front of Dream Harry, seemingly waiting for something, stopping to hiss something to Dream Harry, before resuming his pacing. Suddenly, the area around Voldemort and Dream Harry was hidden as cloaked and masked wizards apparated all around them. The Death Eaters had arrived._

_  "His true family…" Harry murmured._

  "What?" Ginny tilted her head up to look into Harry's eyes, a far-away gaze in it, as he relived the scene in front of him in his mind. At the sound of Ginny's voice, however, his eyes snapped back into focus and he glance down, surprised that Ginny's voice sounded so close. When he saw just how close they were, he gave a little 'yep' of surprise and removed his hands from Ginny. Attempting to move away, however, proved to be futile as Ginny hung on to him, clasping both hands around him.

_  "Ginny?" Harry asked, a little unnerved at the way she was clinging on to him. "Are you alright?" He tried to pries her hands from him, but that only made Ginny tighten her grip._

_  "Please… I somehow feel safer in your arms." Ginny said, her voice, muffed in Harry's clothes, sounded like she was about to cry. On hearing that, Harry stopped, his eyes became more gentle as he felt Ginny shivered, understanding the cause of it._

_  "Alright, I understand." Harry shifted his body, so that Ginny was now in front of him, leaning on his chest, in a sideways position, as if Harry was an armchair for Ginny. He wrapped his arms around Ginny, resting his head on hers._

_  "Better?" Harry asked, smiling as Ginny gave a contented sigh._

_  "Yes… Thanks." Ginny replied. She nested herself deeper into Harry and sighed again. _

~~~~~~~~~~

  Ginny chanced a quick glance to her side, where both Harry and Ron were seated. Harry was inching away from Ron, trying not to be too obvious about it. Not that Ginny could blame him. Ron's face was hard as stone, and his clenched fist looked as if it would like to introduce itself to Harry's face. 

  For her own part, Ginny could hardly believe that she actually did that. It was so unlike her to be so forward. Ginny mentally groaned. What must Harry think of her now? Not wanting to look at Harry's expression, Ginny turned her eyes back on the screen.

~~~~~~~~~

_  "I'm so sorry…" Ginny whispered._

_  "Whatever for?" Harry whispered back._

_  "In the end I wasn't of any help to you at all…"_

_  "Don't be silly. Of course you helped." Harry gently pulled Ginny off him, holding her by the shoulders._

_  "I did?" Ginny was surprised at that. "But I didn't do anything…"_

_  "You were there. That's enough for me." Harry answered with a smile. " You've fulfilled my wish, you know that?"_

_  "Really? What's your wish?" Ginny asked._

_  "I wished that I wouldn't feel lonely any more." Harry replied, whispering._

_  "Oh Harry…"_

~~~~~~~~~

  As on screen, Harry and Ginny drew together in a kiss, Ron suddenly jumped to his feet. Turning to Harry, Ron found Harry staring at the screen blankly. Slowly he turned to look at Ron, his eyes containing a shocked look, like that of a small creature caught in the lamplight.

  "Ron, I… I didn't know it would be like that…" Harry began, his voice threatening to crack, he was so nervous. He was cut off when Ron lifted him off his chair.

  "I'm really sorry about this, Harry. But my brothers and I have decided to do this to the person who dared to kiss our little sister without our permission. It's nothing personal." Ron said in a perfectly calm voice. 

  "Wha…" Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence before Ron's fist lashed out, catching Harry's face and sending him sprawling across the room.

  "Harry!" Ginny cried out, rushing over to him and helping him to his feet. "What did you do that for, Ron!" 

  "As I said, we would deck anyone who tries to kiss our dear little sister." Ron replied, dusting his hands off. "Wouldn't want anyone to think that they can just kiss you like that…"

  Ron was cut off by a slap on the face. Ginny, on hearing what Ron said, had crossed the distance between them in three giant steps and swung her hand with all her might. 

  "I can take perfect care of myself, thank you very much." Ginny said through clenched teeth. 

  Ron stood there for a moment in surprise, before shocking everyone there by laughing out loud.

  "Of course you can, Ginny. You are not called Spitfire for nothing, you know." Ron said laughingly, fondly trussing Ginny's hair.

  "You… You're not angry?" Harry asked, almost unable to believe his eyes or eyes. 

  "Why should I be angry?" Ron replied. "I can't think of anyone I would like better to be Ginny's boyfriend."

  "Wow… For once Ron isn't mad at someone trying to be my boyfriend…" Ginny said wonderingly. She briefly wondered if someone placed the Imperio Curse on Ron, he was acting so out of character. 

  "Then why on earth did you punch me?" Harry asked a little annoyed at being hit for apparently no reason at all.

  "Oh, not only me. When I tell Fred and the rest, they'll _all_ want a go with you." Ron answered, a slightly evil grin on his face. 

  "You wouldn't do that, will you?" Harry asked, his face paling. "I'm your best friend… right?"

  "Oh yes, you are. But… you are also the person who kissed Ginny." Answered Ron, still grinning widely. "And while I have no personal objections, family rules still apply."

  "Besides," he added in an undertone, thinking it too soft to be heard. "If Harry gets hooked up with Ginny, then Hermione will be…" At that thought, he began to laugh uproariously. 

  However softly he whispered, however, it didn't escape Ginny's ears, who was standing just beside Ron. Leaving Harry to scratch his head and wonder if Ron was ambushed by the tickling charm, Ginny reached up to whisper into Ron's ear

  "So…" She began. "Someone has a crush on our bookworm friend Hermione, hmm…?" 

  Ron's laughter was cut off as if someone had sniped it off with a pair of scissors. Slowly he turned his head towards Ginny, who merely smiled sweetly at him.

  "What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked, a little worried by the strange behavior of his best friend.

  "Oh, he's just …" Ginny did not get to finish her sentence before Ron, with a slightly panicky movement, covered up Ginny's mouth with both hands.

  "Nothing… nothing at all." Ron replied, struggling to keep the mouth of his sister shut. "If you keep your mouth shut about what you heard, I wouldn't tell the family about you and Harry, deal?" He added in a whisper into Ginny's ear. He kept his hold on Ginny until he felt her nod her head slightly before releasing her. Turning to Harry, Ron drew himself up to his full height, which was very tall indeed. 

  "Well, since you _are_ my best friend after all, I think that I will forgive you this once." Ron said in a grand voice, an effect that was spoiled by the sound of Ginny giggling in the background. Shooting Ginny an annoyed look, Ron lifted up his hand in a gesture of grandeur, looking very much like Percy at his worst.

  "Thanks Ron. I appreciate it." Harry said,clapping Ron on the shoulder. "I knew you would help me."

  Ron stared open mouthed at Harry for a moment before dropping into his chair with a sigh. "I give up…"

  "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Was it something I said?"

  "Oh, nothing really." Ginny answered him, still giggling. "It's just that Ron expects you to fall on your knees in gratitude, that's all."

  "If you're done chitchatting, it's really time we go back." Star said from behind them, causing them all to jump. 

  "Goodness, Star. Will you stop scaring us like that?" Ginny said peevishly, after she recovered from the shock.

  "Sorry." Star apologized. "But we really should be going."

  "Alright then." Harry said. "I will get my own body back, right?"

  "Err, about that…"

  "Well?" This time it was Ginny who spoke. "I don't think I want to repeat the whole toilet thing again. Once is enough for me!"

  "About that… I am afraid that to get back into your own bodies, you will have to kiss each other again." Star said very quickly.

  There was a stunned silent for a moment before…

  "WHAT!!!" Ginny busted out. "Why do I have to kiss Harry again?"

  "Don't you want to?" Ron asked in a sly voice.

  "Of course I want to." By this time Ginny's face was flaming. "But not in front of everybody!"

  "Just tell us why we should kiss." Harry said, folding his arms. 

  "Well… I have insolated the cause of the body switch to the kiss you two shared during your last visit."

  "So…" 

  "So to reverse it, you will have to kiss again." 

  "But if you know that a kiss would cause us to switch bodies, shouldn't you tell us _before_ we kiss?" Ginny said.

  "Normally kissing in Tel'anran'rhiod should not cause such a reaction. But the bond between the two of you is stronger than I expected. When you two kissed the last time, the two of you merged for a moment. Though the merging time was very short, it was enough for you two to change address, so to speak." Star explained.

  "Alright, if we can't avoid it, then let's get on with it." Harry said. 

  "I can't look." Ron exclaim, turning away. "Letting Harry date Ginny is _not _the same as watching them kiss." 

  "Don't watch then." Ginny said. "Nobody ask you to." 

  It was really weird, but even knowing now that they had kissed before did nothing to ease their nervousness this time. Harry's hands were actually shaking as he held Ginny's shoulder. Ginny was no less nervous. Her face was several shade redder then her hair as she looked into her own ordinary brown eyes. She had seen her own eyes countless times before, but this time, as she gaze into those familiar eyes, she sees something different inside. Truly the eyes are the windows to the soul, as she saw the sufferings and the pain of being Harry Potter within those eyes. But with the pain was also strength, and determination unshakable. As she looked at her own eyes that was nonetheless also Harry Potter's, she felt her nervousness drop away. No matter what happens now, she would not be alone as long as Harry was beside her.

  As Harry looked into those green eyes that so many people envied him for, those eyes he had looked at many times before without really seeing them, he felt a kind of peace fall over him. Ginny had somehow managed to imprint herself onto those eyes, and looking into them, Harry suddenly felt very protective. There was a kind of innocence about her that was reflected in those eyes, and Harry was suddenly reminded of the scene where Ginny had held on to him in fear. Without any more hesitation, Harry reached up to touch his lips to Ginny's. 

  The instant they kissed, a bright flash of light suddenly shone, half blinding Ron, standing with his back resolutely turned to his best friend and sister kissing. He staggered, stunned under the blow of that light. When he managed to open his eyes again, he found himself back in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster seated in his chair, and Harry and Ginny still locked in their kiss, apparently unaware that they had returned from Tel'anran'rhiod.

  "Headmaster!" Snap burst into the office with a bang. "I must insist that you do something to Potter… Oh my God…" Snap trailed off when he caught sight of Harry and Ginny kissing.

  "Was there something you wanted, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glass.

  Snap staggered back away from the kissing pair until he hit the wall. "I…I need a sick leave, Headmaster." He managed to say at last. Without waiting for Dumbledore to acknowledge his request, Snap turned about and fairly fled from the room.

  "What was that all about?" Harry asked, having broke the kiss at Snap's suddenly entry. 

  "I think he saw something he thought he would not see anymore." Dumbledore answered. "For a moment I too thought that it was James and Lily kissing there." 

  "What? You mean…"

  "You know how much you resemble your father, Harry. And with Ginny's red hair, it was really rather easy to be confused between the two of you."

  "Hey, are you back into your own bodies now?" Ron asked suddenly. 

  "Well… as far as I can see, I'm back in my own body." Ginny answered with a laugh.

  "Same here." Harry said.

  "That's good… it would really be troublesome if school starts and you two are in each other's body." Ron said. "Just think. Ginny would have to sleep in the boy's dorm!" 

  "Well, Harry would be glad to share rooms with the girls then." Ginny replied, glancing at Harry just in time to see him turn into a tomato.

  "Hey. Cut it out." Harry said, laughing. "I would not like that at all." 

  "Oh, really?" Ron injected. "I would love to do that."

  "Oh… I wonder what Hermione would say to that?" Ginny replied.

  "Hermione? What does she have to do with this?" Harry asked, confused. 

  "Nothing…nothing." Ron said hastily, shooting Ginny a look, to which Ginny returned by sticking out her tongue.

  "I think that you should return to your dorm for some rest, everyone." Dumbledore said, rising up to his feet. "I have a new curriculum to plan lessons for."

  "Star Lore, Headmaster?" Harry asked.

  "Yes." Dumbledore replied. "I have to keep my promise, and while you were watching your show in Tel'anran'rhiod, I had Star tell me all about the stars. You all will take the new subject when school starts." 

  "Darn…" Ron said, hoping this subject would not be as dull as divination was. "Well… at least we would have a head start in that. Hermione would have a fit when she hears about this." 

  "Oh yes, Headmaster." Ginny asked, turning back from the doorway. "Can you finish telling us about the time you fought Grindelwald?" 

  "There really isn't much else to tell, you know." Dumbledore said. "Star simply pulled Grindelwald bodily into Tel'anran'rhiod, like she did with us, and left him there." 

  "That's all?" Ginny couldn't help but sound a little disappointed. 

  "Of course not." Dumbledore replied. "But that's all I can tell you. The rest is private." 

  "Oh. Alright then." Ginny waved goodbye before disappearing through the door.

  Dumbledore heaved a sigh as he returned to his desk. Seating down, he prepared to sort through the notes he took about Star Lore. He looked out of the window at the setting sun for a moment, thinking back to the trip back to Tel'anran'rhiod. He did not expect to return there, but he was glad he had the chance to. Turning back to his work, Dumbledore just missed seeing a shooting star blazing it's way across the darkening sky. 

The End


End file.
